Through Bad Comes Good
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Sakura has a secret that she hasn't told Naruto yet. After getting back to Konoha after saving Gaara's life, she's forced to tell him. What is it? And who are the three children that look so much like her? RxR


Sakura sighed as she, Naruto and Sai got back from their mission in Suna.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Want to come get some–…"

"Sorry, can't!" Sakura called as she raced towards the Hokage tower.

"Where is she headed to in such a rush?" Naruto asked.

Tenten and Neji shared a knowing look before looking at Naruto.

"Why don't you go ask, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Naruto scratched his head for a bit before nodding.

"A-Alright, then."

* * *

Sakura got to the Hokage's office to hear happy squeals. Sakura smiled as she opened the door.

"Kaa-san!"

Tsunade sat at her desk with two children on her lap while Shizune stood by her with one in her arms.

Sakura smiled at the children and held her hands out as Tsunade and Shizune put them down and they ran for her. Sakura couldn't help but feel so much love for the three children. They were her own, of course.

That's right. Haruno Sakura was a mother regardless of being fifteen. She had three two-year-olds. Triplets. Two boys and one girl. The oldest triplet, Sasuro, had crimson coloured hair that slightly spiked up at the back, like a certain Uchiha. The middle child, Kashi, had bright red hair that spiked up like his idol and the man who inspired Sakura to name partially after him, Kakashi. His hair looked like a lethal flame. Then was the youngest, Mikoto. She had raspberry coloured hair that looked pink with black added to the mix. All three had bright emerald green eyes that seemed to glow.

Sasuro had a laid back attitude that could sometimes come off as indifferent but he wasn't lazy like Shikamaru. He likes challenges and if it is too easy, he won't bother with it and he's extremely protective of his younger siblings and mother. He won't share with anyone but his family and friends that were the Rookie 12. Sakura's friends are his friends. He can be aggressive when he gets annoyed but is usually very patient when it's needed. He is a smart boy, as are the others, having gotten their brains from Sakura.

Kashi was very energetic, like Naruto. If something was boring, he wouldn't do it, even though he could if he wanted to. He, too, is very protective of his family and friends. He is the most aggressive of the three and has very little patients, especially with Sasuro.

Mikoto was the cute one. She was also energetic but not as much as Kashi. She was shy when around strangers but when she considered you a friend, she could be very loud. She had a lot of patients, especially with her family but tick her off and she'll throw the worst tantrum. All three loved their mother more than anything else in the world and vice versa.

Tsunade and Kakashi were declared their godparents when Sakura found out she was pregnant. If you're wondering when Sakura got pregnant and who the father is, they don't know. Well, the father part anyway. The night Sasuke left, he knocked Sakura out and left her on a stone bench in the middle of the night. Someone had come by and used that opportunity to take Sakura's innocent body for a joy ride, raping her and successfully getting her pregnant. While horrified that such a thing happened to her, she couldn't get rid of the baby and was glad that she had not been awake to feel or experience the pain that came with forced intercourse.

They only found out she was pregnant when she got morning sickness and went to Tsunade. That led them to the fact that Sakura was raped that night. Telling her parents, she was kicked out of home. They hated the fact that she was a ninja instead of being a normal, stereotypical housewife and she was bordering disownment. The pregnancy was the last straw, regardless of it being unwilling and she was forced out of home. Thrown out onto the street, Tsunade gave her, her own apartment by the tower where she would be close to Tsunade, Shizune and the hospital.

While it was hard going through teen pregnancy, she was not alone with her friends by her side every step of the way and whenever she just needed to get away, her friends were more than happy to take them for the day where she could relax. While pregnant, she could only help in the hospital. Afterwards, she trained four times as hard as before. She was no longer getting strong for Sasuke alone, but for her triplets, to be able to protect them. Somehow, with all the training and studying, she still had time for her babies.

"Hi, my babies!" Sakura cooed lovingly as she scoped them all up with her monstrous strength.

They giggled and cuddled her.

"Misst u," Kashi spoke.

"Gwad ur bak," Mikoto sighed.

Sasuro just smiled up at Sakura and hugged her. Sakura kissed all their foreheads.

"Have you told Naruto, yet?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's face fell before she shook her head.

"No, I don't know how to. There hasn't been a good time to."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, bursting through the doors.

Sakura spun around in shock and horror.

"N-Naruto, what…"

His eyes fell on the children in her arms. He may be an idiot but even the stupidest person would recognise the similarities between Sakura and the children.

"Sakura-chan…are they…?"

"Now's as good a time as any," Tsunade whispered behind Sakura.

"N-Naruto, meet my three children; Sasuro, Kashi and Mikoto. Children, meet Naruto."

"Who? But…when? Why?" Naruto looked helpless. "Who's the father?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura flinched. "Naruto, please calm down…"

"How can I calm down! Why didn't you tell me earlier! What about Sasuke! Did you already forget about him!"

SLAP

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned his head back to look Sakura in the eyes that were full of tears.

"I was going to tell you when I was ready but now, you can get fucked!" Sakura snapped and stormed out with her kids.

Shizune ran after her while Naruto stood there, staring at the place Sakura stood just moments before.

"How could she?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, she did nothing wrong," Tsunade spoke softly.

"How can you say she did nothing wrong? She's a mother at age fifteen!"

"Not by choice!" Tsunade suddenly bellowed.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What makes you think she wanted to be a mother?"

"Well, she had sex without protection. She obviously wanted to throw her kunoichi life away!"

"Who said she wanted to have sex?" Tsunade asked. "Who said she was willing?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked, staring at her in horror. "Don't tell me…"

"She was raped, Naruto."

"Oh kami…" Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he balled his fists. "Who? When?"

"We don't know who. We think they may have been a visiting ninja and it happened the night Sasuke left."

"What!"

"Did Sakura tell you what happened that night?"

"No…"

"When Sasuke was leaving, Sakura stopped him. She tried to convince him to stay. He thanked her before knocking her unconscious and leaving her on a stone bench in the middle of the night."

"That teme…"

"It was around that time when someone must have found her as an easy lay and raped her while she was unconscious."

"Kami…"

"We didn't find out she was pregnant until after you left and you know Sakura. She could never take an innocent persons life, especially if they can't defend themselves. But if she was having any thoughts of abortion, they all went out the door as soon as she realised she was having triplets."

"I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes, you are."


End file.
